


Passionate killing

by Hinashuii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crack Relationships, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Serial Killers, Single Parents, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinashuii/pseuds/Hinashuii
Summary: What if Maki and Takumi dated and have children? Crazy huh, well this story is about how dark love has went far beyond this world (I think). Maki was missing after their first child was born (a daughter) leaving Takumi with the child, taking care of her while she was gone. No one knows how she disappear or where she is at. Takumi has been looking for her for years, wanting her back so they can be a family again. Yes, the world was fine until despair hit since Junko and Mukuro died.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Hijirihara Takumi, Hinata Hajime/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Yumeno Himiko/ Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the prologue, this right here you will get a sneak peek of Maki's pov on where's she at or what's she doing.

**Maki pov**

_"huff...huff.."_

That's the sound of me running from someone. Who? I really don't know...but it seems like it's been following me since I left.

I'm probably somewhere far away from everyone else I know, I love, I missed...

I continue to run away from the person and find a place to hide. The hiding spot was abandoning truck, I hid underneath hope they don't find me.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, I stayed silent....

_"Aww, playing hide and seek huh. I will find you and kill you after everything you did..."_

It sounded like a male voice, don't know the looks but...it was him. I know it is, he has found me finally. ~~That's good at least..~~

Yeah...that's really good, he's only for me and no one else. But I'm afraid if he kills me, he can go after the one's I loved the most...

I close my eyes as I still hear him talking, looking around to find me. Does he know I'm around here?

He continues to talk to himself about how bad I am to the world about my-

_"Found you!"_

I quickly open my eyes as I see him crouching down looking at me with those creepy eyes of his.

_"Shit!"_ I say as I try to get out from under the truck, I felt him grabbing my legs and pulling me towards to him.

_"You thought you can just get away from me, Maki Harukawa..."_ He says in a calm but yet creepy voice.

I gave him a dark glare as I try to get off his grip. _"Let me go, you asshole!"_ I shouted out at him.

He just chuckles and stare at me, there were people walking behind him. I couldn't tell what they look like, not even him it was still dark outside. 

I just struggle to get off his tight grip, but then he started to speak and was holding a syringe, I continue to struggle more.

_"You need some rest dearie...we will have a nice talk once you wake up..."_ he said as he injects the syringe on my neck.

A felt that slight pain cause of the syringe hitting on my neck. I start to feel dizzy or sleepy if you can say that.

My vision start to blur, all I can do is close my eyes..

Takumi....

That is all I can think about, I started to pass out and let then take me somewhere that would be bad...

* * *


	2. A sunny day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, in this chapter (1) you will meet Takumi a single dad who is here with his happy cheering daughter Makita (Fan child). Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Father and daughter time.

What a bright sunny day on a Saturday, it was early it was about 9:30am. Takumi right now is sleeping in his room, having the covers on top of him covering his face and body.

It wasn't cold really, it just that Takumi loves the darkness huh. As he was sleeping peacefully, there was quiet footsteps coming from his room.

There even was a cute giggle let out, but of course we should know who it is. It was Makita, Takumi daughter her talent was unsure yet but who cares.

The girl was already 10, she has a not that long black ponytail on the side, red eyes, a little ahoge popping out. She is a good girl but can be really mysterious like her father.

She will copy her dad alot, like hiding in dark places, have a creepy look, be lazy. She admires him alot and it was cute to Takumi.

But I don't think she knows about Takumi _"passionate killing"_ I hope not. Takumi would like to keep that a secret from Makita. She is too innocent to know about her father addiction to love murder.

But anyways she doesn't know! Right now Makita walks towards to Takumi and jumps on him.

_"Daddy wake up, it's morning!"_ She says as she stops jumping on Takumi, hearing him groan in response.

_"Makita, what did I say about doing that?.."_ Takumi says to her. He removes the covers off his face and stares at his daughter with a tried look on his face.

_"Sorry daddy, I just wanted you to wake up so you can play with me!"_ She smiles at Takumi. Oh what a cute smile his daughter has. It reminds him of someone he missed dearly.

_"Well not now, daddy's still going to sleep.."_ Takumi close his eyes, Makita pouts and huffs.

_"Please daddy?"_

_"No.."_

_"Pretty pleaseeee??"_

_"I'm not going to repeat myself Makita..."_

Makita whines and shakes Takumi a bit, the father opens his eyes again and stares at his daughter once again.

Makita makes a sad cute puppy face. God he hates it when she does that, it always get to him on how cute his child is.

But then Takumi groans as he sat up, letting Makita win with that face. _"Alright, alright...we can play"_ he says triedly.

Makita cheers cutely and hugs her father _"Yay! Now we can go play at the park!!"_ She says as she stood up and jumps out the bed, running out of Takumi room.

The father sat there watching his daughter leaving his room. "Oh boy....another morning day.." he says to himself as he got up to change his clothes to start off the day.

_~Music playing (your choice)~_

After Takumi was done changing, he walks out his room. Usually in his days, he would hid in a cabinet, closet, or locker when he was younger. But to be honest, he barely does it since Makita came around in his life.

Makita was already done getting dressed, she was wearing a cute sunflower dress (that Misaki got her), having her hair still a ponytail, and some sandles.

Takumi smiles a bit as he looks at what Makita wearing. _"You better be wearing shorts underneath, little girl"_ he says in a little stern voice. Of course he has to be overprotective with his little girl around strangers or men, even boy's at her age. If anybody would have touch or hurt his baby, he will have to kill.

_"I am, don't worry daddy!"_ She smiles at him, loving her father's consider. _"Come on, let's go to the park!"_ She runs off the front door and opens it.

Takumi follows her and close the door locking it. As they walk, the sun was shiny but not to shiny I guess. There were some people out, watering gardens, jogging, walking.

It was nice out for them. Takumi needed that fresh air from stress and work. Oh yeah he works with the future foundation, he has been working for a long time. Now, he his older and still works with them. He will take Makita to work when she was a baby and let Misaki or Mekuru (not much of a help) to watch her while he was investigating murders.

Makita goes to school now, her behavior is crazy if I should say. Most kids in school with her are kinda weirded out or scared of her on how she acts. Takumi wants her to control herself in school so he won't have phone calls while he is at work.

Ah, they finally reach to the park. Where all the kids and babies play at. We should say that Makita is too old for the playground but she says "she never too old for playing".

_"Alright, you do you. I will be here sitting watching you play."_ Takumi says and sits down on a bench next to a big tree. Makita nods and runs towards to the playground and play.

It was a nice view, to watch his daughter play around having fun and laughing as she enjoys herself. That always make Takumi happy, he's proud that he's doing a good job as a father.

As Takumi watches he noticed and saw that there was a family of three. A father, baby daughter, and a mother...

A mother...

Takumi sighs and looks down, a mother what had happen to her...Maki...

Maki was gone since Makita was only 2 years old. She just left just like that...but why he thought. Why would she just left him like that.

Did she not loved him?

Did she not wanted to start a family?

Did she not wanted to be with Takumi forever...?..

That's what he thought threw out those year's. But people he and her knew thought she could be dead. No. Takumi did not want to think that. He didn't want to think she could be kidnap or something bad that could have happen to her.

Oh for years, he has searched for her. But he couldn't find her. Guess he had given up to find her, maybe she could be dead in his thoughts. He hates to think that but...that's what he really thinks now.

He doesn't even know that if Makita even remember Maki at all. Maybe she forgot cause she hasn't said anything about her.

But Takumi does miss Maki and he still loves her. There will be no one to replace the one he loves. That's why he is still single, which was good to him.

He sighs again to only look at Makita on the swings, laughing and being cute. She does look like Maki and acts like her sometimes.

_Ring! Ring!_

That's the sound of Takumi phone ringing. He takes it out of his pocket to see, who was calling him. He checks out the name.

**Misaki Asano**

One of Takumi old partner and friend from the future foundation. He picks it up and place the phone in his ear. _"Hello?"_

_"Hey Takumi! How's it going?"_

_"It's going great, what about you?"_

_"I'm doing fine, thank you. Hey listen we need you over here. There was a deadly murder at the theater."_

_"Pretty, I will be right there."_

He hangs the phone after Misaki says bye. He stood up and goes over to Makita. _"Hey I gotta go to work, let's go."_

Makita nods and hops off the swings. _"Okay, let's go!"_ She held Takumi hand as they start to walk away from the park.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the next chapter!


	3. On the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this will be about Takumi and Misaki investigating a brutal murder at the theaters. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!   
> Will explain a death body, if you are all uncomfortable with that!

Takumi and Misaki arrived at the theaters, he left Makita with Mekuru at the future foundation buliding which was okay I guess.

As they walk in the building, they were stopped by some crying women, she had short blonde hair, looks older, weading all blue with a long skirt.

_"Oh thank goodness you two are here, my sister has been murder here! It's awful!"_ The lady cried out, wiping her tears away.

_"Don't worry ma'am, me and my partner will figure this out."_ Misaki says as she gently pats the lady back.

The woman nods at Misaki as she stops crying. _"A-Alright..thank you.."_ she says softly.

Misaki smiles at her and nods. In a meanwhile, Takumi was walking around in the theater. Looking for the dead body, speaking of that he had already found it.

Takumi looks down at the body. Apparently it was a woman who was killed here. Her chest was widely cut open so as her stomach, but something was missing...her heart...

Takumi crouched down and hugs the body. _"I love you....I love you..."_ he says yet creepy, we should know that the killer could be a lover of the now corpse of woman.

_"Takumi, there you....are..."_ Misaki looks down at him, watching him hugging the body still. She should know that Takumi does it, but it still creeps her out.

_"W-What the!? Why in the world is he hugging my sister!?"_ The woman exclaimed with a shock plus disgusting look on her face as she watch.

Takumi stood up _"Someone took out your sister heart.."_ he said calmly and looks at the woman, who now has a sad face.

_"W-What kind of monster would do this to her!?.."_ She yet sobs again. Misaki comforts the woman.

_"Heyyyy!! I'm so sorry that I'm late! I-I heard what happened, so I try to get her soon as possible!!"_

It was a male running towards to the three. He pants of running and then looks down at the corpse. _"O-Oh no.....that's terrible.."_ he frowns as he looks at the body.

The woman hugs the male as she sobs, he hugs her back with a sad look on his face.

Takumi looks at the two then at the male. He leans down on Misaki ear and whispered _"Take the woman outside..."_

Misaki looks at Takumi with consider but knows what he must do. She gently takes the lady outside for some fresh air.

That just leaves Takumi and the male. They look at each other.

_"I-Is there something wrong detective?.."_ the male asked, he starts to shake a bit.

_"Well you could say that...I must say this is a pretty cool idea you had..I love it really, your so creative.."_ Takumi gives the man a creepy smile.

_"W-What are you talking about!?.."_ he steps back a bit.

_"You are our culprit.."_

_"...."_

_"You killed her, just so you can get her heart of how much you were in love with her..."_

_"N-No...I-I....I-I...."_ the man starts to laugh like a maniac and have a creepy expression on his face.

_"Y-Yes I killed her!! I wanted her heart soooo bad!! So I can keep it safe with me forever!!"_ He says as two big heart monster were brought to life.

Takumi looks at them with no expression, he took out two of his blades and attacks the hearts by only cutting them in half.

Then the male was holding a knife and runs towards to Takumi, to stab him. Takumi dodged the attack and only stab the man neck making his blade go deeper onto his neck.

Takumi takes his blade out of the man neck, blood began to splatter everywhere. Only making him fall down and bleed to death.

Takumi looks at now male dead body and walks away.

* * *

Meaning on, the two detectives made it back to the future foundation building. Takumi of course looks for Makita as Misaki talks to Ikue on how it went.

Takumi found Makita, but only seeing her sleeping with Mekuru on a bed. Makita looked so adorable when she sleeps.

Takumi smiles at the scene and walks over, he gently picks up Makita in his arms. He looks at her sleeping face. It really did looked like Maki...

Geez Takumi stop thinking or else your gonna cry all over your daughter face again. He sighs as he walks out with Makita in his arms.

Misaki walks over and smiles _"Aww, I bet she was sleeping while we're working"_ she says quietly, so she wouldn't wake up Makita.

Takumi nods as he looks at her _"Yeah, you could say that...anyways we have to head home see ya.."_ he walks away.

Misaki nods and waves goodbye as she watch the two leave. _"Oh boy, Takumi has kinda changed snice Makita was around"_

_"Yes, but not only her. Maki was one who change him. But after her disappearance, Takumi has been on a edge."_ said by Ikue Dogami, she walks towards to Misaki.

_"He's a good man, I must say. I hope it still doesn't affected him. He needs to let it go since he has a daughter."_

_"Y-Yeah but...he can't just can't stop thinking about her...he really loved her..."_ Misaki says and looks at Ikue.

Ikue sighs and nods _"Well yeah, I guess you can say that...that woman made him the happiest man ever...she was a good team of ours."_

Misaki nods and frowns a bit _"Yeah, she was...I missed her.."_

_"We all do...now then, go home Asano"_

* * *

Takumi was home, he gently place Makita on her bed. He wraps the covers on her, so she can it warm. He place a kiss on her forehead before walking out the room.

He makes it to his room and lays down, he felt tried so of course he would go to sleep. 

_Thung!_

Something fell out from the open closet, Takumi got up and pick up what fell. 

It was a photo of him, Maki, and 1 year old Makita. They were smiling and happy, even Takumi had a smile on his face.

Takumi looks at the photo and sighs, he place the photo back in the closet and close it.

He then finally lay back down, staring at the ceiling with no expression on his face. His eyes slowly start to close as he drifts to sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that's all folks! Next up will be the chapters of this crazy story!


End file.
